Screw Gravity: A Klance One-Shot
by thewhiteleovaldez
Summary: Klance sex in a pool. A long-after sequel to my last Klance, "That Time Lance Was Chained To The Tree." WARNINGS (Don't like don't read): BDSM, Gay sex (well duh), Top!Keith, Pidge is a little bitch but we all love her so much.


**'Sup homos, it's ya boi thewhiteleovaldez, back with more Klance!**

 **First off I just need to say something, so pay attention, 'kay? Here it comes:**

 **YOU ARE WORTH IT. You are beautiful and good and deserve all the happiness and love that the worlds have to offer. I know some people who need to know that and I feel that not just they, but EVERYONE needs to know that. So just love yourself and go forth with courage, my friends.**

 **Now:**

 **THIS Klance is (as is evidenced by the scene difference) a whole season and a half after my last Klance smut. A lot of things have happened between this smut and the last one, so I just need to point out that there's been character development and a lot of careful discussions between our boys since Lance got fucked on that asteroid. I WILL be writing some in-between scenes (some smut, some not) that go between AND after this and the last one. Thank you for your attention, now I will shut up and allow you to read juicy smuts (and yeah, fine, I'm a sucker for fluff, there's fluff first, then smuts, then funnies). *mwah* Much love.**

* * *

 **Screw Gravity: A Klance One-Shot**

 _By:_ thewhiteleovaldez

* * *

The alarms started blaring. The castle lurched, and the gravity in the room abruptly reversed. Keith and I screamed as we were dropped into the pool. The castle lurched again, and...the gravity only reversed half way. So we were still in the pool, but we could see that the gravity had switched on the other side of the room. I hung myself over the side of the pool and tried to get out. I miserably failed.

"Lance!" Keith sat on the steps, a scowl on his face. "I can't get out either."

"Agh," I growled, swimming over and sitting a few steps down from him. "We've got to get to the bridge. We've got to help."

"Yeah, well, we can't." Keith looked really mad.

There was silence for a minute. "Are you mad at me?" I finally blurted out.

Keith looked surprised. "Mad at you? No. I'm…" He trailed off.

I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I reached up to put a hand on his leg. He let me.

Keith sighed. "I'm mostly mad at myself. That I can't help."

Another explosion shook the castle, and we could hear shouting.

"That's what I mean," Keith said, his face twisting with anger again. "There's a battle going on, and our team is in trouble, and I can't help them!" His voice cracked at the end, and he buried his face in his hands. I looked up at him sadly. It tore me apart that he was hurting, and I wanted to fix it. I climbed up the steps to sit next to him and put my arms around him. Keith stiffened, but I held on.

"I feel it too," I told him gently, resting my head on his shoulder and talking close to his ear. "It makes me upset when people I care about are hurt, or sad, or in trouble, and when I can't do anything about it. But right now you're sad, and angry, and I can help you, at least."

Keith's shoulders started shaking. He was taking deep, shaky, cough-like breaths, and I knew he was crying.

"No, no, Keith, baby, what's wrong?" I said, frantically trying to stop his tears.

"I don't...I just...I don't remember anyone doing this," Keith choked out. "Hugging me and telling me they can help me and...and making me feel safe." The last part was whispered, hushed, and his expression was serious and fearful enough to suggest that he'd just confessed to murder.

"Keith…" I was at a loss for words. I didn't know how much pain he'd been in, but now, staring into his violet eyes, I could see the pain and fear and anger that seemed to have rested there for years, masked by his tough, cool-guy demeanor. Suddenly I was angry. I was angry at whoever had caused that pain, that fear. I wanted to hurt them. _Why is that?_ My inner self asked me. _Because...because I love him,_ I realized.

He was still looking at me with fear in his eyes, as if he expected me to turn away. Instead, I held him tighter and pulled myself over his legs so I could face him easier.

"Keith," I said solemnly. "If you need me to, I will _always_ make you feel safe. You hear me? Always." I pressed my forehead against his and made him look at me. "I love you, Keith."

Keith drew in a quick breath, his eyes filled with surprise. But I wasn't finished.

"I don't often say that to people, Keith, so this means it's real. I love you. And if I make you feel safe then fine, I make you feel safe and I'll go after whoever doesn't, whoever threatens you. Keith…" I wriggled a little closer, fastening my arms around his neck and pressing our chests together. "...I love you." I kissed him.

It took him a minute, but he kissed me back, pressing together our mouths with enough force to make me groan. We made out for a few minutes, the wet echoes of our kisses and moans sounding off the water. Keith pulled away after a few minutes and moved his hands from my hips up to my face. He held my face in his hands for a moment, gazing at me, and I pressed my cheek into one of his hands.

"I love you, too, Lance," Keith whispered with a smile. I smiled too, and bit my bottom lip nervously. "What is it?" Keith asked.

I laughed a little. "Um…" I started, blushing. "I kind of thought we might have to wait until we got back to earth, but…" I trailed off, embarrassed, and buried my face in Keith's shoulder.

"What is it?" Keith asked again, running one hand down my back. I shivered, not because of the cool of the pool water, but because his hand was warm, and it felt good.

"Eh, well, um, I...uh." I took a breath. "One of my fantasies has always been sex in a pool and I thought we'd have to wait till we got back to earth for that but there's a pool here now and-"

"Wait, wait, slow down." Keith pulled back and looked me in the face, ignoring my blushing. "You want me to fuck you...in a pool?"

I nodded, looking at Keith's shoulder instead of his face. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Safeword?"

"Azul."

"Color?"

"Green."

"You little _sub_ ," he whispered, in that soft voice that made my stomach turn over. "Do you want it rough, or do you want me to be gentle today?"

I shivered. The intensity of his words were such a fucking turn-on.

"I want it rough, Master," I whispered back, the title slipping from my lips easily now, after so long calling him that. Keith bit my neck hard, and I gasped, then choked on the breath, groaning.

"Like that?" Keith said, his low, gentle, seductive voice making me tense up hard.

"Yes," I whispered, my eyes tightly shut, my arms around his neck shaking from how tense I was.

Keith pinched my nipple, and I clenched my legs around his waist, starting to get hard.

"Yes, what?" Keith demanded softly.

"Yes, Master," I moaned. I fucking loved it when he _made_ me call him Master.

"Good boy," Keith murmured, moving one hand down to pull gently on the waistband on my swim shorts. I squirmed, rubbing my now very hard cock against his waist.

"Master," I panted, "Master please, you said you'd give it to me rough…"

"Oh, but I love teasing you," Keith whispered. "I love giving it to you just a little at a time, small touches and little kisses, lingering breaths and slow bites, until you're a whining, begging mess beneath me, your lips red and bitten and your face in a heavy blush. I love the way your skin gets littered with marks from my mouth, and how you beg, how you plead for me inside you, or for me to hit you. I love how I can take you apart slowly, until you're just begging for my cock, for my touch, for me to fuck you senseless and pull your hair while I ram into you and you scream my name."

"Since when did you become such a poet?" I demanded breathlessly, now grinding hard against his hard dick through our shorts.

"That didn't rhyme," Keith laughed.

"Didn't have to," I murmured. "It was beautiful. But still," I added after a moment of us both grinding slowly against each other and his mouth slowly slicking against my neck, "I want it rough. Fast. Hard. Please, Keith, _please._ "

Keith reached up and yanked at my hair. "Master," he corrected.

"Master," I agreed breathlessly. His hand left my hair and moved down my body. We didn't leave off our hips rolling and our erections pressing together as his hand slipped past my waistband. He started with two fingers, and I threw back my head and shouted his name as he started to move them, my eyes screwed tightly shut.

He finger-fucked me hard, and I tried as best I could to push his fingers further into me by moving my hips, but he grabbed my hip with his other hand and growled at me, so I stopped. I squirmed and let out a bunch of noises that could only be described as mewling, but I didn't care, I didn't care, it felt so good…

Right when I was at the edge, I was about to warn him that I was coming, he stopped.

"Master," I whined, my eyes opening, "why?"

Keith didn't answer, he only took us off the steps and pressed my back against the wall, taking his fingers out. I whined at the emptiness and gazed up at him through a haze of pure lust. Surely this is how he would take me? Back against the wall, legs around his waist as he pushed our bodies together so I didn't fall? But no. Keith's hands violently yanked down my shorts, and then with a smirk he disappeared underwater. I frowned. What was he…?

Then I felt his mouth on me, and my whole body tensed up again. My face twisted into a grimace of pleasure, and I reached down to knot my fingers in his hair. I gasped and moaned and whimpered my way through it, his tongue and lips and _oh God his teeth_ all working on my dick. After a few minutes, he came up for air, and I was so disappointed he stopped that I bit him.

"What? Is the sub getting ideas?" Keith gave me the smile, the evil grin that always led to something deliciously erotic. I nodded frantically, desperate for whatever he was going to do.

"Turn around." Keith's voice, though quiet, left no room for argument. I obeyed, shakily turning around and placing my hands on the pool wall. I peeked over my shoulder. Keith grabbed my chin and forced me to face the wall. I moaned at his rough treatment.

"You like that?"

I nodded, staring at the wall in front of me.

"What do you want from me?" Keith murmured. I held my breath. I loved it when we did this, but I still had trouble answering, still had trouble telling him what I wanted from him.

"I want you to mark me up," I whispered. "I want you to make me yours. I-I want you inside me."

Keith didn't say anything, but he leaned forward and, pressing himself against me, bit my neck. I gasped and moved my head to the side.

"Hnn," I whined. "Yes, Keith, ungh...so good…" Keith licked the bite mark, then put his mouth back on it and sucked it. I shook with tension again, clinging to the edge of the pool as his mouth worked at my neck and my voice echoed on the water along with the wet sounds of Keith's mouth.

"There," Keith finally whispered. "A mark worthy of someone who belongs to me."

"As you belong to me," I murmured.

"Yes," Keith said, then, without warning, slipped his fingers into me again. I gasped and clutched the wall, my knuckles turning white. _Mmm,_ it hurt. I'd told him that I was okay with him doing that, but he always checked in with me. Like now. He stopped once his fingers were in up to the second knuckle and stroked my back with his other hand.

"Color?"

 _Fuck,_ I loved his voice. When he started talking in _that tone_ , the one he always said "Like that?" and "Good kitty," in, _fuck._ I could get off on just that.

"Green, please keep going," I panted.

Keith scissored his fingers, and I yelped, my voice echoing off the water as his fingers moved inside me. We'd fucked in the showers before, but there was something different about doing it in water up to our ribs. Keith's wet hand trailed up and down the ridges that my ribs made on my chest while I panted and his fingers kept moving in me. He added another and I gulped in air, holding in my strangled moan while a whimper escaped past my pressed-together lips. He paused.

"Green," I instantly said. "Oh God, Keith, green." I faintly registered that the alarms had stopped long ago, and the sounds of fighting had been over for a while.

"That's not why I stopped," Keith said, and I was confused for a second. Then I realized what I'd done. _Ah, mierda._

"You broke a rule," Keith said silkily, his voice full of veiled delight. "It's been a while. What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my forehead dropping to the side of the pool. I turned my head and rested my cheek against the floor.

"You know which rule you broke?"

"Yes, Master."

"Which one, then?"

"I am not to hold back any sounds I might make, no matter where we are or who might hear us." I'd broken that rule before. I wasn't really much of an exhibitionist, despite what some people might think, but I had agreed to the rule. Okay fine. Maybe I was a _little_ bit of an exhibitionst. But that didn't mean I wanted anyone actually walking in on us again! And then there was Allura and her stupid security camera trick….

"Yes. You broke that rule." Keith's fingers slid out out me, and I hissed at the sensation.

"Wha-what are you going to do?"

"I think we need our...tools for this. Meet me in my room in ten minutes. Don't be late, or you'll receive double punishment."

I shivered, his mouth still at my ear. "Yes, Master."

"And Lance?" His breath tickled my ear, and I resisted the urge to move away. "You can wear your clothes on the way up, but don't try to hide what we've been doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Keith's warmth at my back disappeared, and I heard him fall out of the pool with a grunt before the elevator doors opened and shut. Huh. The gravity must have fixed itself while we were...busy.

I took a deep breath and put my swimming shorts back on. Fuck. Keith was in his room, waiting for me, with...something. Something to punish me. God. I sat on the steps for a minute, gathering my thoughts. The door slid open, and I looked up so fast I cricked my neck, thinking it was Keith.

"Hey, Lance. What are you doing here all by yourself?" Pidge asked. "Hunk sent me to find you and Keith. He made cookies after the fight. Do you want some? Shiro's called for a team meeting in an hour, everyone's going to try to rest a little first."

"Um…" I said. I did some quick math. "Tell Hunk that Keith and I will be there in about three-quarters of an hour."

"Why?" Pidge came closer, and saw the state that I was in. "Oh." She started laughing. "You, my friend, have a boner."

"No shit," I grumbled. "I'm supposed to be upstairs in...eight minutes? Seven? Fuck."

"You two in the middle of a scene?" Pidge laughed. "Okay. You know the drill."

"Fine. You can have half of my cookies. I'll tell Keith."

"If you want extra rope you know where to find it," Pidge giggled. "And use the space condoms that I bought for you."

"You are entirely too invested in our relationship," I grumbled, falling up out of the pool and starting to walk past her.

"Well, neither of you were planning on protection!" Pidge shot back.

"We have safewords."

"Those don't keep you from getting sick!"

"I know. I gotta go."

"See you later. I'll enjoy your cookies."

"You are a troll."


End file.
